Price: Brave Soul of a Glorious Kingdom
by Soegampars
Summary: Kisah Kapten Price mulai dari awal karirnya sebagai Prajurit biasa di Perang Dunia Pertama hingga kematiannya di Kapal Tirpitz...
1. Chapter 1: The Rising Star of Britain

A/N: Fic perang pertama dalam bahasa Indonesia buatan aku! \m/

Ngahahahah, tanpa panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume, langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya!

Disclaimer: Tokoh dan cerita tetap milik Yang Mahakuasa (siapa yang berani protes nanti dikutuk :P), tapi di dunia nyata tetap milik para engkong dan babeh dari Infinity Ward dan Activision.

* * *

Somme, 4 September 1916

"Persiapkan diri kalian! Jerman akan memulai serangan mereka! Kita tidak akan membiarkan satu orang prajurit Jerman melewati garis pertahanan kita! Bunuh setiap prajurit Jerman yang berada kurang dari 200 meter dari posisi kalian! Buktikan bahwa kalian adalah prajurit elit Kerajaan Inggris!", Mayor James memberikan kami pengarahan pada saat itu.

Aku dulu disebut Prajurit Price, dari Pasukan Ekspedisi Kerajaan Inggris, aku ingat saat aku berada di Somme, mempertahankan parit kami yang berantakan setelah satu bulan penuh dihujani ledakan dari peluru artileri yang meluluh lantakkan parit pertahanan kami setiap kali meledak. Inilah ceritaku sebelum aku masuk SAS. Kami bertempur mati-matian untuk mempertahankan posisi kami dan bertahan hidup dari hujan peluru artileri yang datang tiap hari dari ratusan moncong meriam Jerman sialan itu.

"Price! Jerman akan melancarkan serangan tank! Dua magasin peluru penembus baja ini milikmu! Gunakan dengan baik! Kau tidak akan mendapat tambahan peluru jenis ini hari ini! Mengerti?", tanya Mayor James

"Ya, pak!", aku menjawab

"Kau, Price, bersama lima orang lainnya akan memburu tank-tank Jerman penggangu itu, jangan biarkan mereka meledakkan sarang senapan mesin kita! Peluru-peluru itu tidak dapat menghancurkan tank itu, jadi habisi saja awak tanknya!"

"Mengerti, pak! Ayo pergi!", saat itu Sersan George yang memimpin kami.

Kami merangkak keluar dari parit untuk menunggu serangan Jerman dimulai. Saat kami merangkak, kami mendengar suara deru mesin dari kejauhan, perasaanku makin tidak enak.

"Tunggu! Dave! Kau lihat sesuatu?", aku berteriak memanggil navigator yang saat itu membawa teropong.

"Asap mesin! Sepertinya mereka sudah dekat! Ambil posisi di bekas ledakan di dekat kalian! Aku akan melaporkannya ke Mayor James!"

"Jadi mereka sudah datang? Di siang hari seperti ini? Datang dengan Frankenstein pun di siang hari seperti ini mereka semua sudah pasti mati", kata Mayor James

"Panggil Pos Artileri! Bombardir mereka pada jarak 800 meter dari posisi kita!"

"Tidakkah tembakan meleset dari artileri akan membahayakan Sersan George dan pasukannya?", kata Kopral Dave

"Perang memang beresiko, nak! Kita harus menghabisi mereka bagaimanapun caranya. Efisiensi juga diperhitungkan disini. Salah perhitungan sedikit saja, maka kita akan kalah dalam perang ini"

Aku dan lima orang lainnya menunggu dengan ketakutan, tapi kami tidak punya pilihan, kami tidak akan rasa takut kami ditukar dengan nyawa ribuan prajurit yang berada di parit pertahanan ini. Itu dia mereka datang...

"Tembak...", perintah Mayor James

Ribuan peluru artileri jatuh tepat hanya beberapa ratus meter di hadapan kami, tentara Jerman mulai memperlambat laju mereka dan membiarkan tank mereka maju lebih dahulu.

"Ayo kita habisi tank-tank sialan itu!", teriak Sersan George

Kami mulai menembaki posisi awak tank AFV Jerman. Satu persatu tank Jerman berhenti dan bahkan ada yang terbakar. Ada yang hancur berkeping-keping setelah dihantam peluru artileri kami, ada yang mogok setelah terperosok masuk kedalam lubang bekas ledakan. Ribuan peluru senapan mesin kami mulai berterbangan tepat di atas kepala kami, menghabisi setiap inci bagian tubuh prajurit Jerman yang terlihat. Para prajurit Jerman tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung dan berlindung di balik bangkai-bangkai tank mereka yang hancur. Lalu tiba-tiba tembakan artileri yang meleset jauh dari sasaran mengenai posisi kami...

BOOOM!

Aku terpental dan mendarat di parit pertahanan kami dengan kepala membentur peti amunisi. Aku masih sempat melihat keadaan yang terjadi. Aku melihat potongan tangan yang jatuh di sebelahku, masih ada bekas asap dari potongan tangan tersebut. Setelah itu aku melihat tubuh yang sudah terpotong-potong jatuh di sekitarku, tubuh itu masih menyemburkan darah segar. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi saat itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Libya, 27 Oktober 1942

Aku pergi berpatroli dengan orang-orang dari Divisi Lapis Baja ketujuh Inggris. Kami ditugaskan untuk mencari posisi pangkalan suplai pasukan Jerman. Markas bilang pangkalan ini dijaga dua skuadron tank, jadi kami harus berhati-hati. Kami mendengarkan kesibukan yang jarang ada di tengah gurun Afrika...

"Itu dia", aku menunjuk ke arah barisan bunker Jerman yang samar-samar terlihat diantara bukit batu yang ada di tengah gurun

"Kau yakin itu benar-benar markas mereka, Pak tua? Siapa tahu itu hanya titik pertahanan Jerman yang kosong", kata Prajurit MacGregor, orang Skotlandia, keras kepala, bodoh, tetapi seorang prajurit tangguh

"Jika itu titik pertahanan Jerman, kau pikir apa yang mereka pertahankan, bodoh? Pasir Afrika yang dapat menyala di malam hari?"

"Aku akan mencatat koordinatnya, Kapten. Biarkan pesawat pengintai melakukan tugasnya, kita sebaiknya kembali ke markas sebelum peluru Jerman berterbangan ke arah kita", Sersan John Davis, prajurit serba bisa, salah satu yang terbaik yang dimiliki Kerajaan Inggris.

"Baik, kita kembali ke pangkalan! Semuanya naik ke Bren Carrier!", aku memerintahkan anak buahku saat itu.

Saat itu aku bertugas di Divisi Lapis Baja ketujuh Inggris, berhadapan dengan Afrikakorps dibawah pimpinan Rommel. Pangkatku sudah kapten dan aku tetap berkeliaran di tengah-tengah prajurit kelas bawah seperti mereka. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada mati kebosanan di balik meja di markas besar.

Libya, 01.07 AM, 28 Oktober 1942

"Jones, berhenti!"

"Ada apa, kapten?"

"Kau tidak melihat tank itu?", aku menunjuk ke arah tank Jerman yang diam dengan mesin mati

"Tank apa?", tanya prajurit Jones

"Ambil jalan memutar. Kau tidak ingin hanya namamu yang kembali ke pangkalan, kan?"

"Baik kapten", Jones memberi aba-aba kepada konvoi untuk mengambil jalan memutar

Saat kami berputar, ada letusan di sebelah kami, saat aku menengok ke arah tank Jerman tadi, kubahnya sudah mengarah ke arah kami. Tidak ada kerusakan berarti, tapi tembakan keduanya tidak mungkin meleset jika kami tidak segera bergerak.

"Jones! Cepat jalan! Kau dengar aku?"

"Segera, kapten!", kata prajurit Jones

"MacGregor, berikan aku Boys!"

"Kau seorang gay, kapten?", kata MacGregor

"Maksudku senapan anti-tank itu, bodoh!"

"Dimengerti, Pak tua!", ia memberikanku senapan anti-tank itu

Aku mengarahkan senapan itu kearah tank Jerman itu, aku terkejut saat aku menyadari tank itu mulai mengejar kami. Aku tidak mungkin menembus lapisan baja bagian depan tank itu dengan senapan murahan ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus menahannya...

"Mulailah menembak, kapten! Orang-orang sialan itu tepat di belakang kita!"

Tembakan pertamaku mengenai lubang penglihatan pengemudi. Cukup untuk menggangunya dalam mengejar kami. Tembakan keduaku mengenai rantai penggerak, tank mereka sudah mulai terganggu gerakannya. Tiba-tiba si bodoh ini datang dan menjadi pahlawan...

"Minggir, Pak tua! Orang tua selalu lambat!", teriak MacGregor

Ia melempar granat besar hasil rampasan dari Jerman. Ledakannya menghancurkan rantai penggerak tank itu. Roda tank itu tiba-tiba macet dalam kecepatan tinggi, terlempar, lalu mendarat dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi, bocah botak? Aku bisa saja mati tertembak tadi"

"Kau yang menaruh granat itu dibawah kursiku, Pak tua. Jangan terlalu banyak protes, kau akan kehabisan nafas", kata MacGregor

Sedikit keterlaluan memang, tapi biarlah, seperti itulah hidupku ditengah-tengah prajurit kebangaan Inggris yang mati-matian mempertahankan Mesir selama berbulan-bulan demi membalas dendam kepada Rommel dan anak buahnya.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah pangkalan yang berjarak 1 km lagi dari posisi kami sekarang. Kami melihat formasi pesawat tempur mengarah ke arah kami, tiba-tiba kami menerima transmisi radio...

"_Price! Kau mendengarku?_", suara keras terdengar dari radio

"Kolonel Bratt?", jawabku

"_Ada sekelompok Stuka sedang mengejarmu! Kami menyadap radio mereka dan mereka melaporkan melihat pengintai darat Inggris telah menemukan posisi pangkalan mereka! Menghindarlah dari pembom itu! Markas, keluar!_", teriak Kolonel Bratt

Satu hal yang kusadari sejak dulu, Jerman selalu menyebalkan, aku pikir setelah pengintaian itu akan menjadi saat-saat istirahatku yang terbaik hari ini. Lalu tiba-tiba tank menghadang, sekarang pesawat pembom, lalu apalagi nanti? Hitler akan datang dari langit?

"John! Gunakan senapan mesin di jip mu itu! Arahkan ke pesawat-pesawat pembom itu dan mulailah menembak!"

"MacGregor! Ambil Bren kembar itu dan hajar para fasis sialan itu!"

"Baik, pak!", kami mulai menghajar satu persatu Stuka Jerman yang akan menghancurkan kami

Kami berhasil menghajar satu pesawat Stuka, dan paling tidak membuat dua pasang stuka lainnya rusak dan akhirnya terpaksa kembali ke tempat mereka berasal.

"_Price! Laporkan kondisimu!_"

"Aku..."

"Sehat dan berkilau seperti bola golf di pagi hari, kolonel!", MacGregor menyela pembicaraanku di radio

"_MacGregor? Itu kau? Bukankah aku menugaskanmu untuk membersihkan mobil dinasku?_", teriak Kolonel Bratt

"_Ehm, yah, mereka kekurangan orang, jadi aku ikut saja_", MacGregor terlihat panik

"Jangan percaya pada domba Edinburgh ini, kolonel. Kami berhasil bertahan dari serangan pesawat pembom tadi. Satu pesawat jatuh dan menyisakan empat dalam keadaan rusak berat"

"_Kerja bagus, Price! Dan kau MacGregor! Kali ini kau kubebaskan! Jika berani kabur lagi dari hukuman, kau akan membersihkan seluruh tank Crusader milik divisi ini!_"

"Suaramu terdengar keras dan jelas, kolonel. Aku mengerti", kata MacGregor

"_Markas, keluar!_"

Itulah yang terjadi malam itu, akhirnya kami bisa keluar dari gurun neraka itu dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Kami melaporkan apa yang kami lihat saat patroli, dan kami dihadiahi tugas baru, kami harus mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam pangkalan Jerman itu dan menghancurkan seluruh suplai bahan bakar dan amunisi mereka saat pasukan tank mereka berada diluar pangkalan.

* * *

Okeeee~ itu dulu di chapter ini! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

Jangan lupa review! Review anda membangun bangsa! #diproteskantorpajak


	2. Chapter 2: First Step

Libya, 07.42 P.M. 29 Oktober 1942

"O'Connor, Langley, dan Davis! Kalian sudah siap?"

"_Kami siap memulai serangan, Kapten!_"

"Pengalih perhatian sudah siap, konfirmasi pergerakan armada tank Jerman!"

"_Tank terlihat sudah meninggalkan pangkalan! Kami memulai serangan! Keluar!_"

"Semoga beruntung, nak!", pesanku kepada 3 prajurit pemberani itu

Mereka bertugas menginfiltrasi pangkalan Jerman yang dijaga puluhan sarang senapan mesin. Untuk membantu mereka, Divisi kami sudah menyiapkan satu kompi sebagai pengalih perhatian, kompi ini akan menyerang dari arah depan setelah tank meninggalkan pangkalan untuk rencana ofensif mereka malam ini. Kami harus menyelesaikan misi kami dalam tempo 4 jam. Seluruh misi kami tergantung pada mereka bertiga.

"Mulailah menembak!", aku berteriak kepada kompi terbaik dari divisi lapis baja ketujuh Inggris ini

Satu demi satu senapan meletus, disambut dengan rentetan tembakan dari puluhan MG42 yang tersedia di sepanjang garis pertahanan mereka. Senapan mesin dengan daya tembakan terbaik selama ini menyapu semua prajurit Inggris yang terlihat, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja.

"MacGregor, ambil Bren itu, berikan tembakan bantuan dari bukit batu itu!"

"Baik, Pak tua!"

Aku mulai mengambil Lee-Enfield milikku dan mulai menembaki satu per satu awak senapan mesin Jerman yang kulihat. Satu per satu sarang senapan mesin mulai berhenti menembak karena awaknya yang tewas tertembak. Aku melihat mereka bertiga masih dalam kontak tembak dengan puluhan prajurit Jerman yang menghadang. Dengan senjata Thompson dan pelatihan setara prajurit SAS, kupikir prajurit Afrikakorps bukan tandingan mereka. Tandingan mereka adalah SS Jerman.

"Sayap kanan! Maju! Lompati kawat berduri itu dan panjat tembok itu! Bantu tiga orang kawanmu!"

"Siap, pak! Ayo semuanya! Bergerak!"

"Peleton kedua! Terus tekan pasukan Jerman! Lindungi gerakan peleton ketiga!", teriakku

"Berikan para Jerman sialan itu neraka, anak-anak!"

"Peleton pertama! Keluar dari parit itu! Ikut aku ke pintu masuk utama pangkalan mereka! Mari kita sambut tiga pahlawan kita!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kami mendengar banyak ledakan dari bunker terakhir yang harus mereka amankan. Apakah mereka akan selamat? Tapi kurasa aku melihat keajaiban dalam pertempuran ini, mereka bertiga keluar dari kepulan asap yang memenuhi seluruh lorong beton itu. Aku menembaki perwira Jerman yang menunggu mereka dengan MP40 di ujung lorong.

"Mati kau, cucu Hitler!", kataku

Mereka keluar dengan selamat, tapi sepertinya O'Connor terluka sedikit.

"Selamat di Afrika, orang Inggris! Ada yang bisa kubantu?", kataku

"Kau tahu dimana Hitler tinggal, Pak Tua?", kata Davis

"Kau salah tempat, kita menuju tempat tinggal si rubah gurun, nak!"

"Begitu? Tetap saja orang Jerman menyebalkan. Ayo kita habisi mereka!"

"Davis! Ambil dinamit ini! Ledakkan gudang amunisi mereka!"

"Akan kulakukan!", kata Davis

"Kalian berdua! Lindungi Davis! Aku akan menghancurkan persediaan bahan bakar mereka!"

Davis benar-benar seorang pemberani, ia melompat ke setiap bunker tempat perbekalan musuh disimpan. Bahkan ditengah-tengah baku tembak seperti ini. Dua orang itu, Paul O'Connor dan John Langley, mereka juga hebat, mereka adalah contoh dari patriot terbaik yang dimiliki negara ini. Kupikir mereka pantas mendapatkan Victoria Cross.

"O'Connor! Awas di kananmu!", tiba-tiba ada seorang prajurit Jerman menyerang O'Connor dengan bayonet, ia menusuk perut O'Connor hingga tewas.

Aku membalasnya dengan pukulan keras di wajahnya dengan popor senapan Lee-Enfieldku dan menarik Webley dari sabukku dan menembakinya. Aku mengambil Thompson milik O'Connor dan melindunginya dari prajurit Jerman yang mendekat.

"Langley, bawa dia ke Bren Carrier! Aku akan melindungimu! Mana Davis?", tanyaku

"Semua bunker sudah hancur, Kapten!", Davis tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang

"Kita akan membersihkan area ini! Setelah itu kita akan mengambil alih markas mereka dibalik pintu baja di bukit itu! Markas mereka menyimpan peta yang menunjukkan rencana serangan mereka selanjutnya! Kau bersama peleton pertama, lawan musuh di area kiri! Sersan Norman! Pergilah bersama peleton kedua!"

"Lalu dengan siapa aku pergi, kapten?", tanya MacGregor

"Kau ini kan anggota peleton pertama, bodoh!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa", ia lalu pergi meninggalkanku

Setelah beberapa menit kontak tembak, akhirnya kami dapat mematahkan perlawanan dari pasukan Jerman yang bertahan. Kami menahan tiga orang prajurit Jerman yang menyerah.

"Semuanya berkumpul! Laporkan korban!"

"Peleton satu, tiga orang tewas, dan lima terluka, termasuk Letnan O'Connor"

"Peleton dua, tujuh orang tewas, tiga orang terluka"

"Tidak ada yang tewas dari peleton tiga, sepuluh orang luka parah"

"Aku terluka, ah, sial!", teriak MacGregor

"Apa lukamu, anak ingusan?"

"Aku ditinju oleh prajurit Jerman yang kau tahan barusan! Dasar bengal!", kata MacGregor

"Bocah konyol, ayo kita lanjutkan serangan ke bukit itu!"

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk sebuah peta bodoh, Kapten!", teriak MacGregor

"Tutup mulutmu, prajurit! Peta itu bisa sangat berguna bagi pergerakan kita selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

Kami bergerak menuju bukit itu. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi pertahanan yang tersisa. Sisa pasukan Jerman itu berlindung di dalam bunker di dalam markas mereka.

"Davis! Ledakkan pintu baja itu!", teriakku

"Segera, kapten!"

"Semuanya cari tempat perlindungan! Skuad pertama peleton satu! Lempar granat ke dalam lorong segera setelah pintu itu terbuka!"

Davis memasang dinamit pada pintu itu. Kami yakin orang-orang Jerman dibalik pintu itu sudah gemetaran. Pintu itu sudah hancur, granat-granat pun dilempar masuk kedalam pintu itu. Granat-granat itu sudah meledak, dan kami mendengar suara beberapa orang terkena ledakan itu. Saatnya masuk...

"Davis dan MacGregor! Ikut aku! Peleton pertama awasi keadaan sekitar! Peleton kedua dan ketiga, kembalilah lebih dulu ke titik pertahanan! Kami akan segera menyusul!"

Kami mulai memasuki lorong markas mereka. Disini gelap, hanya ada beberapa lampu minyak yang ditaruh di atas tong minyak. Kami harus berhati-hati agar tidak terjebak.

"Dua cabang! Merapat! Musuh di dua sisi! Aku habisi yang kiri! Jatah kalian yang kanan!"

"Tembaklah orang itu, MacGregor! Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan latihan menembak!", kata Davis

"Bersabarlah, Sersan! Aku bukan Lucky Luke!", kata MacGregor

Kontak tembak pertama kami di dalam lorong, tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya ada satu orang di lorong kiri, dan lorong itu buntu. Langkah selanjutnya adalah menghabisi tentara Jerman yang melindungi lorong kanan.

"Berikan aku tembakan perlindungan!", teriakku

"Baik!"

"Musuh sudah dihabisi, ayo bergerak!"

Ada bunker besar di dalam lorong ini, aku percaya inilah markas mereka. Kami memasuki lorong menurun, dan seperti bunker Jerman pada biasanya, lorong-lorong bunker mereka selalu dilindungi MG42...

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mencoba menembak operator senapan mesin itu", kataku

"Jangan mati disini, kapten. Kami akan merindukan kumismu", kata MacGregor

"Jangan berisik"

Aku belum terlihat, tapi ia terlihat sudah siap untuk kedatangan kami. Ia sudah mendengar cukup banyak tembakan tadi. Aku tidak boleh terlihat, atau kami akan mengalami kesulitan disini, sisa waktu 3 jam tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan senapan mesin itu. Satu kesempatan, dan itu saja, tidak boleh gagal kali ini...

BANG!

Operator senapan mesin itu tertembak di kepala, ia sudah rubuh. Saatnya bergerak...

"Ayo maju! Cepat bergerak! Akan ada orang lagi yang menggantikan posisinya!"

"Maju menyerang, demi Pak tuaaa~", entah kenapa MacGregor sangat senang menghinaku

"Diamlah, bocah botak!"

Di dalam bunker itu masih ada beberapa perwira Jerman, mereka masih melawan, jadi kami tembak saja...

"Itu petanya! Ayo ambil dan lekas keluar dari sini!"

Kami mengambil peta itu. Masih ada prajurit Jerman yang hidup, tapi sudah terluka dan tidak mampu lagi untuk bertarung. Kami juga manusia, dan kami prajurit Inggris masih mematuhi isi Konvensi Jenewa. Biarlah dia hidup...

Tiba-tiba salah seorang anak buahku berteriak kepadaku...

"Kapten! Tank-tank Jerman yang keluar dari pangkalan tadi menyerang titik pertahanan kita!"

"Semuanya naik ke Bren Carrier! Misi kita sudah selesai disini!"

.

.

.

.

30 menit perjalanan menuju titik pertahanan dimana kami berangkat. Saat kami mulai mendekati lokasi pertahanan kami, kami sudah mendengar banyak ledakan, lalu kami tiba di tengah-tengah pertempuran sengit. Serbuan pasukan Jerman dilakukan dari semua arah. Mereka berencana mengepung kami dengan bantuan tank.

Kami bersyukur belum sempat meledakkan beberapa Flak 88 milik tentara Jerman yang ditinggalkan seminggu yang lalu, kami menggunakannya untuk melawan tank Jerman sekarang. Bren Carrier kami berhenti di tengah lapangan dimana kontak tembak berlangsung. Saat aku baru saja turun, tiba-tiba Bren Carrier kami meledak. Hancur lebur setelah menjadi sasaran tembak tank Jerman. Aku terjatuh, dan seseorang menarikku ke dalam parit perlindungan.

"Jones! Tarik Kapten Price! MacGregor! Panggil Pos Artileri dan minta bantuan Crusader dari Brigade Lapis Baja! Kita tidak akan bertahan hingga pagi dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

Aku mendengar teriakan itu, aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan masih pusing setelah terdorong oleh ledakan Bren Carrier tadi. Aku rasa aku hanya orang tua yang sudah lemah, tidak mampu lagi meladeni pertempuran besar seperti dulu dan bermain peran penting dalam sebuah pertempuran...

* * *

Bagaimana saudara-saudara sebangsa seperjuangan?

Kalau enak beritahu kawan, kalau gak enak beritahu kami #eh #piringbelingmelayang

Jangan lupa review! ^o^


End file.
